Got water?
by strawberriesapples
Summary: To a passerby, it was a normal sight, but to her... it was one of the most erotic things she had ever seen.


Got water?

\- Man, I'm thirsty!  
\- I'm so hot!  
\- The water from the hose is fresh!  
\- When can we take off these outfits?  
\- Soon!  
The Monkees were posing for some photos for the new article in _Chic_ magazine. The magazine had slandered them, so to speak, in an article that said that they were stupid, square and snobbish, among other things. Of course, they hated the article and asked for a retraction. But not before telling Madame Quagmeyer, the magazine's then editor in chief what they thought of her and her photographer.  
The reporter who had introduced the group to her boss (she saw them playing at a club) had become the editor in chief of the magazine and she did want to make a retraction. The Monkees really were nice guys.  
There was a lot of talent, good humor and camaraderie in that band and that was what she wanted to highlight. Also, in her opinion, they were handsome boys.  
Showing off their fun side, the four agreed to put on different outfits for the photo session. They put on farmers and bullfighters outfits, tuxedoes and top hats and now they were dressed as firemen, striking several funny poses and some serious ones, playing heroes (the magazine even got them a fire engine).  
But the session had lasted more than two hours and they were exhausted. They were almost giving up, but they didn't want to hurt Toby Willis (the editor-in-chief). After all, she was going to publish the new article telling the truth about them. She was proud of her work and happy that the boys saw it her way.  
They then asked for a break to rest for a little while. Michael took Davy's suggestion and looked for the hose.  
\- Excuse me - He said to the man watching the fire truck - Where do you turn this on? - He asked, holding the hose.  
Toby was on a chair nearby and casually began to observe Michael and his actions. He was the leader of the band and he had come to her office asking for that retraction. She found his attitude towards his colleagues curious. Sometimes he looked like a father with three young children; at other times he was as "childish" as the other three. But he seemed to always take care of his friends.  
He was also very tall, which made him look like the "father" of the other three even more.  
The man turned on the hose for Michael and he waited for the water to gush. When it did, he took his mouth to the jet of water and let out a groan of relief. He was really very thirsty.  
Toby Willis did not believe what she saw. Without thinking, she asked the photographer to take a photo of Michael drinking water.  
Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She felt her face grow hot (it must have looked crimson by then) and soon after that, the rest of her body, followed by a sudden thrill, like a little electric shock, which stopped just below her abdomen.  
She let out a long sigh, which sounded more like a groan.  
In her tired and probably heat-altered mind, it was one of the most erotic things she had ever seen.  
To a passerby, it was a normal sight: a young firefighter drinking water from a hose.  
But to her… it was Mike, the leader of the band, with all that size of his in a fireman's outfit - which out of the blue generated a thousand fantasies in her head - his long legs spread apart; he was grabbing that damn hose and… that perfectly carved mouth was sucking water.  
And the man moaned in… pleasure? Of course, he was relieved to finally be quenching his thirst and relief is a kind of pleasure. Merciful heavens!  
She stared transfixed at the young man drinking water. That ridiculous outfit, those hands with those long fingers holding the thick hose firmly ("Stop it, Toby!") and the full lips kissing the jet of water ("He's just drinking water, Toby, for the love of God!")…  
She never felt so jealous of a hose and the water coming out of it.  
All kinds of lustful thoughts that she could have at that time invaded her mind. Him as the bravest of firefighters saving her, the poor victim in need of love that would do anything to compensate him for it; him mischievously comparing the hose to *his* own, saying that it also satisfied; him as the born leader he was, kicking everyone out of there (including his bandmates) and taking her right there, in the fire truck...  
Those full lips all over her body and those huge hands caressing her, the long fingers probing her…  
"No, Toby! You have been in the sun too long! It's making you ill!" she thought.  
Lost in her thoughts, she did not realize he was coming towards her. When she did, she gasped.  
\- Toby? Oh, sorry, did I scare you? - He said, standing in front of her.  
There he was, towering over her with that stupid fireman's outfit that made her want to tear it off him, those ridiculously beautiful light brown eyes fixated on her and that delicious-looking, damn mouth half open… she could not help it: she moaned again.  
\- Are you ok? - He asked.  
Coming to her senses and trying to regain some of her composure, she replied:  
\- Uh… yes…  
\- Yeah… listen, when can we take off these clothes? Sorry, but I am so hot!  
"HA! You do not know the half of it!" she thought.  
\- Uh… take them off now!  
\- Really? Oh, thanks, Toby! - He said, smiling. A smile with crooked teeth that made Toby Willis melt completely.  
But there was one thing she did not expect.  
The man started to undress in front of her. First the hat, then the jacket, boots and pants… She could not stop staring. Ok, he was wearing his own clothes underneath, but still.  
Heavens! What was he trying to do to her? Drive her insane with lust?!  
\- Michael!  
\- What?  
\- Uh…  
\- Hi, Mike! Is Toby paying you extra for this strip-tease? - Said Micky Dolenz, approaching them. Phew!  
\- Ha, ha. - Michael said sarcastically.  
She knew Micky was joking, but she could not help thinking that in a way, he had hit the mark. It looked like a striptease.  
He took each piece of clothing off slowly and calculatedly, with a seductive expression on his face with every unbuttoned button…  
Or she was really going mad and imagining things.  
\- Hi! Cast meeting?  
\- Toby, are you okay? Your face is deeply flushed!  
Davy and Peter had come by. The blond, even though he seemed a little out of it, was very perceptive.  
\- Uh… I'm very… t-tired, that's all.  
The presence of the other three made her come out of her improper reverie of the slender Texan.  
\- Mike, why did you take off the fireman's outfit?  
\- Toby said I could!  
\- Yes, that's it for today, boys. I'll talk to you tomorrow again for the final considerations.  
\- OK!  
\- Thanks!  
\- Thanks, Toby!  
\- See you tomorrow!  
She watched the boys walk away and sat down in the chair again. She grabbed a bottle of water that was nearby and drank it all in one gulp. She thought she needed something much stronger, even under the burning sun.  
\- Toby?  
\- Aaah!  
\- Wow, that's the second time! Am I that scary?  
Michael! He had come back! Did he want to finish her off?  
\- NO! I was just distracted! I'm sorry!  
He chuckled - making her melt again - and said:  
\- Sorry for all the trouble we gave you. Sometimes it's difficult to control those three!  
\- Oh… that's okay!  
\- Thank you for this opportunity.  
\- Now… it's the least… _Chic_ could do, after that fiasco.  
\- Well… you are the editor in chief. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have a nice article in the magazine advertising us.  
\- Well…  
\- Thank you!  
He suddenly bent down and planted a wet, slow kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by the feeling of soft lips on her cheek and the faint smell of aftershave…  
Holding back another moan, she smiled shyly. He smiled back.  
\- See you tomorrow! - He said, jogging away.  
She waved. Now that he was away, she let out a loud groan.  
\- Aaaaaagh! You are absurd, Michael Nesmith!

The end


End file.
